defendersfandomcom-20200213-history
Pomad Rarvao
Its not me that should be scared of you, Sith. It is '''you' who should be scared of me '' :: Jedi Master Pomad Rarvao. Shadow A Twi'lek Jedi, who was born on Hasshimut . A Former Jedi stronghold, Pomad was quickly noticed and taken to Coruscant . Training in the ways of the Jedi, from an early age he had taken an interest in the darkside of the Force. It was not an interest in wanting the power, but what Jedi could learn from it. Something he had been known to raise with many Masters, most of whom refused to listen. Pomad was a believer that to fight fire, sometimes you had to fight it with fire. While not the Jedi way, Pomad felt there was much to be done by the Jedi if they wanted to remove the Darkside. He could not stop people from falling, but knew they could stop it from spreading by taking it out. It was a belief that Pomad kept through out his life, and as he trained on Coruscant he felt he should push himself harder, if he had to do it alone then he would. Jedi As he pushed himself in the training, he also spent much time researching the darkside. Looking for anything and everything that had been linked to it through out the galaxy, it was a large undertaking but the dedication did not go unnoticed. Kaminoan Jedi Master Ja Taun. Taking Pomad as his apprentice, they shared a similar interest in fighting the Darkside. Ja had taught him that even in the darkest of times, light will always shine through, and told him that part of the reason Jedi fell was because they were afraid to understand, afraid to confront it. When a battle broke out, many Jedi had already lost before they had begun due to the fear factor. Pomad understood his Master, and trained to do just that, the mental aspect of the fight was just as important as the combat itself, while Jedi trained to control their emotions, the fear of the darkside can over whelm. As Master and Apprentice spent time across the galaxy, Pomad made special note to research local archives and investigate many locations that were rumoured to be connected to the darkside. It was Rhen Var that Pomad had an encounter. Investigating rumours of relics left long ago, Pomad had set off alone in to the hills, as he got closer he felt the change in the force. Following the disturbance, the feeling lead him straight to a cave. It was dark, and he could not see far. Igniting his lightsaber as he walked into the black. What seemed like hours Pomad walked, the sense getting stronger, his senses alert. His heart as he tried to focus, when a red blade swung at him catching him off guard as he stumbled backwards a black figure appeared in the light given off by their sabers, they swung again and Pomad blocked. The black figure was hooded ina Jedi Cloak, as their movements took an ages to lock sabers again. Pomad parried high. Then dropped low into a roll stabbing his saber outwards through the chest of his attacker who fell to the ground. He walked over light shining from his saber to examine his attacker, he pulled the hood back from the attacker, and saw himself. As he exited the cave into the light of a new day, Ja Taun sat on a rock outside waiting patiently, nodding towards his student. As the years passed and his training completed with the passing of the trials, he often found time to again accompany Master Ja around the galaxy still wanting to further his abilities. His interest in all things darkside had made him a known figure, more so for the wrong reasons. However Master Cevit Eage believed he would be just the sort needed for his Academy Teacher Pomad had enjoyed the chance to study the relics on Obroa-Skai He had never had such a collection for study at his disposal. He invited his old Master Ja Taun to the Academy who would often spend many months there at a time before duty called him else where. Pomad took the opportunity to share his thoughts on how the darkside should be understood, he did not try to give it an excuse for happening nor try and reason why, he wanted to bring the history, the knowlegde, and inform all those on all things darkside. He had often argued the role of the Jedi was to defend the peace, which people agreed. But then explained to effectively defend the police sometimces you must act before it is too late, claiming it would be the undoing of the galaxy who had always waited until it was too late. Taking the fight to where it hurt, to where it mattered was something that he taught, to rid the galaxy of an evil you had to understand that evil, know how it works, how it thinks. With that the Shadows were born, a group set out to investigate all and anything darkside related, and combat it. The War The Shadows were formed mere months before the return of the Sith. Their arrival was no surprise to Pomad, he had seen much evidence of an increased dark side presence but had been unable to piece it all together until now. Pomad and the Shadows operated behind the scenes, as the war raged on everything was being done to win the way, Pomad saw this as a great chance for his team to head out and fight the Sith, and finally remove them from the Galaxy. The hard training both physically and mentally had prepared him for his encounteres with the Sith, he had a strong ability to seek out anything darkside a skill he had honed over the years from exploring the galaxy. Many noted his approach to fighting the Sith Warriors and Inquisitors. Taking them on and beating them at their own game where other Jedi would crumble and fall in their presence. He made quick work of even the most experience of Sith. Many of his group came to refer to him as the Destroyer of the Darkside. As the war continued, Pomad and his group saw action all over the galaxy, acting on threats to the Lightside and way of the Republic with the force deemed nessecary to stop it. While many did not agree with how they did it, they did not argue with the results. The group kept a low profile, with Pomad the most well known, though never admitting his role he never became silent over his views. In an twist of cruel fate Pomad was killed as he went to Investigate reports on Taris, caught in the wrong place at the wrong time as an explosion from crashed frieghter engulfed the port as he ran for cover. The Shadows continued on during the War even with the loss of their leader, they still swore to destroy the darkside no matter what it took. Category:Characters Category:The Old Republic